Summer Job
by Quixotic-Writer
Summary: There's trouble in Zuko's paradise due to some recent assassination attempts and his marriage heading down hill. With his world inching toward chaos, the young Fire Lord's struggle to handle it heightens. Now, it's up to a certain blind earthbender to keep his personal life in check. But can she keep her life and emotions from tangling with his? [Post-Sozin's Comet]


**Standard Disclaimer Applies. The plot and idea are mine.**

_Enjoy guys!_

* * *

**Genre(s): **Romance, Angst, and Drama

**Rating:** T? May change to M later on.

**Pairing: **Toph & Zuko = _Toko, Toko, TOKO!_ (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

**Background:** _A bit OOC. Ten years after Sozin's Comet ~ approx. 110 AG_

**Warnings?** Mild, Crude Language & Sexual Content - nothing extreme or vulgar.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter One**

**.**

_A Much Needed Bodyguard_

**.**

Sweat rolled down her face, her chest rising and falling as the hot summer air filled her lungs. The blistering rays of the sun burned her skin, not bothering to darken it the slightest bit. She ignored the ache in her muscles, the violent thirst for water, and the erratic thumping of her heart. There was a few minutes left of training, so she didn't stop.

Stomping her foot on the ground with impressive strength, Toph summoned ten disks made of solid earth. She swung her arm forward, and with her fist clenched, launched the disks with great speed and swiftness. They zipped across the yard and sliced cleanly through the thick stalks of bamboo surrounding her training area. The severed shoots of the plant fell to the floor, rattling on the ground as they did.

A satisfied grin curved her lips and triumph washed over her. Her speed was improving substantially and her hard work over her last three training sessions was paying off. When the familiar roar of a certain sky bison ripped through the air, Toph dropped her arms, craning her head and non-seeing eyes up to the air.

The ground shook when Appa landed; it didn't faze her at all. The airy movement of one passenger's feet touched the ground, and Toph knew instantly it was Aang. Katara's light but not as airy movements landed next, followed by her meathead older brother, his footsteps heavy and noisy.

"Why are you working out in the middle of the afternoon Toph? In the summer? When it's blistering hot?" Sokka asked, whining. There was a faint hint of envy in his tone.

"Why aren't you working out in the middle of the afternoon, in the summer, while it's blistering hot out?" Toph shot back, crossing an arm over her chest challengingly. Her free hand brushed against her forehead, forcing both sweat and obsidian hair away from her eyes. "You're a man, act like one."

"I am a man." Sokka's voice grew deeper and chest puffed out slightly for emphasis. Yet, the corners of his lips twitched into a subtle pout. "And I do work out, just not when the sun is out."

"Or when the moon is out, for that matter," Katara teased.

A sly smirk tugged at Katara's mouth as she brushed back her hair "loopies" from her face. Her fingers absent-mindedly trailed down to the betrothal necklace around her neck, feathering across the two pendants there: her grandmother's and the one Aang had given her. She dropped her hand, turning to her brother and dearest friend. The earthbender smirked at her brother, milky jade eyes glinting with amusement.

"That's not true, I work out!" Sokka jabbed his thumb in his chest stubbornly. "Do these muscles lie to you?" He flexed his arms, which earned an eye-roll from Toph and his sister.

The Avatar, having watched the exchange silently, grinned widely. The Water Tribe warrior still had a child-like behavior at age twenty-five, but had the physical appearance of a grown man. His wife, however, had physically, mentally, and emotionally matured. She was still somewhat motherly and bossy at age twenty-four, though not to such an extent as she was at age fourteen.

The airbender turned to the blind earthbender. She too had matured somewhat, but her arrogant, stubborn, and badass attitude had only greatened. At age twenty-two, the same biological age as him, she accomplished so much as the youngest earthbending master, and a metalbending master as well. The only difference about Toph, noticeably, was the length of her hair, which reached the middle of her back. Other than that, his friends had not changed much.

They just grew up.

"Sokka, we didn't come to visit Toph to talk about your supposed workout routines," Aang reminded, sternly. He bit back the chuckle he desperately wanted to let out, reminding himself about the important task they came for.

The air nomad turned to Toph, clearing his throat before he spoke once more. However, Katara cut him off before his mouth could form a word or his voice could work.

"Toph, I think you need to get out of the sun. You're really pale, and look like you could get a heat stroke." Katara furrowed her brows together in worry, linking her arm with the earthbender. She led her back into the Metalbending Academy to cool off in her office.

Aang stuck out his lip, frowning that his own wife cut him off before he got a chance to speak. Sokka – since he didn't have the same restraint Aang had – laughed at him, causing the airbender's cheeks to redden. The two followed the girls inside, escaping the domain of the harmful sun.

Once the four sat comfortably in Toph's office, and had iced tea to drink, matters began to unravel.

"So, why are you guys here?" Toph questioned before she brought the teacup to her lips and gulped down the chilled liquid eagerly. "Not that I mind. But, more importantly," she set down her cup and propped her feet up on her desk, arching her brow knowingly at her friends, "whose ass do you want me to protect while you all enjoy summer and I risk my life to save some nobleman from an assignation attempt?"

"Seriously, how does she do that?" Sokka whispered to Katara, which Toph heard clearly. As if, he hadn't whispered it.

Ignoring Sokka's comment, Aang sat up straight. He smoothed down his summer robes, clearing his throat again before he spoke. Yet, Katara beat him to it, _again_.

"Well, it's not necessarily a sorry nobleman this time…" She trailed off a bit, hesitant, but quickly regained her composure. "It's Zuko."

Toph sat up straight, resting her feet firmly on the ground to pay attention to her friend's breathing and movements. "Princess? Why does he need protection? Wait, does he even need it? I mean, he's the Fire Lord for crying out loud!"

"That's the problem Toph," Aang said before Katara could cut him off again. "Since he's the Fire Lord, he's been piled up with duties. Not only that, but the security in the palace isn't what it used to be."

"Why not? It's been, what, ten years since you defeated Ozai. Shouldn't there be peace in the Fire Nation?" Toph asked, confused, folding her hands on her desk neatly.

"But not everyone supports the idea for peace," Sokka added, finally maturing enough to join their conversation.

"There have been some recent attempts on Zuko's life over the past two months, and we fear that there will be more." Katara's voice shook and cracked with worry. "We need to protect him at all costs."

"Wait a minute, I'm still confused guys." Toph scratched her head, rubbing her temples for clarity. "Can't Sparky take care of himself? And why do I have to be the bodyguard?"

The gang looked at one another before looking at Toph. The atmosphere in the room had changed dramatically. The room fell silent, almost as if a sea of unspoken secrets and words washed over them. Toph sensed this quickly and easily, since she paid attention to the change in their breathing and pulse rate.

"What aren't you guys telling me, that I haven't figured out or known about yet?" Toph couldn't hide the hurt in her voice, knowing that they were keeping something from her.

"Zuko's marriage isn't well…" Aang fiddled with his prized necklace from his old master, Monk Gyatso. "…going so good."

The information was slow and alien to Toph's ears. "What do you mean?"

Normally, she didn't pay attention to the marital lives of her friends, since most of her focus went towards her academy. She didn't have time for relationships, especially since her priorities were for building the law enforcement for the steadily growing capital, Republic City. As it grew in size, so did the crime rate and the need for a police force.

"They've hit some rough spots, Zuko and Mai," Sokka stated bluntly, messing around with his boomerang indifferently. "He's too busy worrying over that and his duties to even keep his guard up."

"This is why we came to you, since you're the best bodyguard we know." Katara's praise earned a proud smirk from Toph.

"Of course I am." Toph kicked her feet up again, only to set them back down just as quickly. "But you do know that I could have sent two of my top students to protect Sparky for me."

"Yeah, but we came to you at a bad time. You're students are probably already on break right?" Aang scolded himself for not coming to Toph sooner. Then they could have already taken care of the matter. Better yet, they wouldn't have had force the responsibility on their friend, steering her attention away from the budding metropolis.

"Yep, all my students are gone and the staff is on vacation." Toph hit her fist on her desk in mock anger. "Man, there goes my summer."

"We're sorry Toph, but we need to protect Zuko if he won't do it himself." Sokka sheathed his boomerang, and stood up. "So are you going to help your friend or not?"

Toph stood up from her desk, calling in one of the servants who worked over the summer to clear away their tea. "Of course I'll take the damn job. If Zuko was killed, then we'd be facing another war on our hands."

Aang sighed in relief, glad the earthbender agreed to their short-notice proposition. "Thanks Toph," he said, voice laced with gratitude.

"So when do I leave?" Toph questioned curiously, stretching out the kinks in her aching muscles. "Three days? Next week? In two weeks?"

"Today," Katara answered, and Toph froze instantly. "Sorry it is _really_ short-notice, but we can't risk any chances waiting."

"Geez, you guys owe me big time you know that right?" Toph shook her head warily, her hands on her hips.

Aang laughed. "We know."

The group then exited Toph's office, heading towards the courtyard of the academy. The rays of the sun greeted them brutally, the heat nipping at bare flesh. Aang bended the air around him, floating up to Appa's saddle. He gave his wife a small nod, a silent message passing between the two.

"Go pack you're things, we'll give you a lift," Katara suggested.

Toph, reluctantly, complied. With a flick of her wrist, the earth swallowed her whole. Her feet touched the cool rock beneath the surface of the academy, tunnels constructed for her own private spanning around her in every direction.

She appeared outside her home within a short time span. The earthbender jogged up the steps of her home, the structure cunningly bent and elegantly fashioned from sandstone and marble. Her servants greeted her, many of them wishing her a good evening. Toph hurried into her room, her head servant hot on her heels.

"Fen, I'm going to be spending the summer in the Fire Nation on important business," the bender said quickly, scrambling into pack her things. "Make sure the grounds are tended to, but other than that, you all have the season off."

"Yes, Miss Bei Fong," Fen responded. "When should we expect your return?"

Toph shrugged. "I'll send a messenger hawk when I know. Just try not to destroy my house." She cast a teasing grin over her shoulder. "I spent a long time making it from the ground up."

Fen chuckled. "Of course." With that, the man left, leaving the earthbender to prepare for her trip.

Toph headed to her wardrobe, her hands grasping the metal handles of the furniture and tugging them open. She pulled out several pairs of leggings made of koala-sheep's fur. The material kept her cool in the heat, perfect for the Fire Nation summer. She fished out many form-fitting shirts that allowed her to move freely without slowing her down. From the texture of the fabric, she could tell the dye was dark, possibly black, but she couldn't be sure due to her lack of sight. Luckily, the dark clothing would help her blend in with the shadows.

She changed quickly, slipping on a pair knee-high boots with the soles gone. Since she would be staying at the palace, she would have to follow proper conduct; meaning, no shoes, no entrance. Toph tied a sash around her waist, needing it for an important reason.

Stomping on the ground, a tile of her bedroom floor slid open. The Blind Bandit kneeled and picked up the box sitting in the floor. She pulled out the pair of Dai Li rock gloves and shoes, spoils from when she was younger. Tucking them into the sash at her waist, she restored everything to its original place. Toph slung her traveling bag over her shoulder, and headed out.

Finally, she returned to the academy, the gang waiting for her. She thanked them for doing so and, with the help from Sokka, boarded Appa. Then, they were off to the Fire Nation.

…

The Fire Lord sat at his desk in his study. Piles of documents, treaties, reports, and other important papers plagued his desk. He scratched his head, frustrated by the amount of papers he needed to have done before sundown. However, he knew he wouldn't have a third of them finished by the deadline.

Suddenly, a massive roar broke him free from his thoughts. He looked up, knowing the exact creäture that sounded. A small smile graced his lips at the thought of Appa. Moreover, where there was the sky bison, there was his group of friends, which he missed dearly. Zuko set his things down, hurriedly, rushing outside.

He reached the palace's inner courtyard and found Appa standing right in the center. The firebender couldn't suppress the smile that spread across his face. He thanked the fates for his friends' decision to pay him a visit, even if it cost him some of his time from his duties. Zuko walked over to the bison and petted him on the head. In return, he earned a slimy lick from the bison.

"I missed you too buddy," Zuko laughed as the beast continued to lick his face. "I'll give you some moon peaches later okay." The bison roared in agreement before he gave the Fire Lord one last lap of the tongue.

"Hey there Fire Lord Zuko, you busy?" Aang greeted cheerfully, jumping off the sky bison's back and landing gracefully on the ground. His nomad robes fluttered with the wind, the same stark orange as the ones of his youth.

"Just a little bit, but I welcome you to my home Avatar Aang." Zuko laughed as the two bowed respectfully to one another. He straightened his back, smoothing his own clothes, digits brushing along the burgundy and gold fabric. "Did you come alone?"

"Nope, the whole gang is here." Sokka slid down Appa's side to land on the ground. "Long time no see, eh Zuko?"

"Sokka, it's great to see you again." The two men gave the other a quick masculine hug, before the Fire Lord moved to the two women standing behind the warrior. "And you to Katara and Toph."

The waterbender smiled at him, giving him a brotherly embrace. "It's been so long since we've seen you." She pulled away, dropping her hands to her hips. "How've you been?"

The firebender shrugged. "Things could be better," he admitted, wiping perspiration forming at his brow away. "Let's get out of this sun, before we all turn into Fire Flakes."

The gang laughed, following their old friend as he led them inside the palace. The five headed to Zuko's study, chatting idly and catching up as they did. Zuko ordered for some tea for his friends. They all sat in a circle on the floor, as if it were just another everyday thing to them.

"So what brings you all to my home?" Zuko asked curiously, noticing Toph's unusual silence. "Hey Toph, since you got here, you haven't hit me with any of your witty comments. I'm surprised you haven't said anything yet."

"Huh?" Toph blurted, breaking out of her own train of thought.

Since they entered the building, Toph noticed the floors were wood. Her seismic sense failed, and she was completely blind. The earthbender had to rely on her hearing to help guide her though the building, which wasn't as easy as she thought. She was going to have a hard time protecting the firebender, so she was thinking of a way to make sure she could do her job.

"You didn't greet me with one of your nicknames yet. Is something the matter?" Zuko eyed the earthbender inquiringly, noticing how she turned her head around the room cautiously.

"Yeah, something is the matter Sparky," Toph said, causing his brows to furrow. "Your home is made of wood! I'm basically relying on my ears to 'see' since I can't use feet." She looked down, not wanting to risk turning towards someone other than Zuko's direction. "Why not use metal or something? You know something more blind earthbender friendly?"

He laughed at her suggestion, which earned laughter from the rest of his friends. "I'll definitely put that on my To-Do list. But really, why are you all here?"

The room fell silent, and air thickened with awkward tension Zuko studied his friends carefully, noticing how none of them met his gaze. He knew that they were holding something back, or knew something he didn't know. It seemed that both options were very likely.

"Zuko." Aang broke the silence and spoke in a firm, dignified tone. "You know we all care for you, and that you're our friend right?"

"Right…" He drawled, stretching the word in uncertainty.

"Well, we've heard of some…recent events." Aang continued, suddenly feeling very nosey for sticking his nose where it didn't belong. "For example, some assassination attempts."

"Aang, there's not need to worry," Zuko reassured them, forcing a smile to spread across his lips. "I can handle myself and the palace is very secure."

"We know that, but we're hesitant to believe it," Katara added. Her tone showed her hesitance.

"Why?" The Fire Lord stared at them, confused more than ever. "You trust me don't you?"

"Of course we do." Sokka clapped Zuko on his shoulder firmly. "But, we've also heard about you're…um…marital issues."

"What? You have?" Zuko felt rather embarrassed his friends knew about his recent 'troubles' with his wife.

"Yeah, that's why we're worried about you." Aang and the others looked at him with a genuine, worried expression. "We know that you're working hard as it is, and with your situation, we're worried you're not as…alert…nowadays."

"So that's why I'm gonna be your bodyguard over the summer, Princess," Toph sang, smirking at him as she usually did when she had the higher ground. "Don't worry, I'll make sure your ass is protected twenty-four seven." She paused for some comedic effect. "Well, nineteen-seven. I need some sleep too."

"Really guys?" Zuko crossed his arms and huffed. "You're making Toph babysit me? I'm a grown man! I can take care of myself."

"Please Zuko? Just trust us," Aang pleaded, knowing how stubborn his firebending friend could be.

"Come on Hothead, it's only for the summer. Then when it's over, I'll send over two of my top students in my place, until you get your relationship in check." Toph nudged him in the arm, rather roughly, trying to get him to agree. "Besides, it's like you won't even know I'm here."

Zuko thought about their proposition for a moment. Lately, he and Mai had seemed distant. He had no idea why, since he knew for a fact she knew he had a very deep affection for her and that she had his attention when she wanted it, even if she didn't. He loved her though it seemed to be one-sided. He had no idea why, but she had…changed.

"So what do you say Zuko?" Aang questioned, pulling him free from his train of thought.

With a heavy sigh, Zuko surrendered. "Fine then, but only for the summer."

...

* * *

**Footnote: **Posted this before on my other account, but I took it down because of various reasons, so I'm giving this fic a second shot. Hope y'all enjoyed it and leave a review c:

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
